Lina Inverse, a Saiyan!
by miaka79
Summary: Slayers/Dragonball Z: Lina is sent to the DBZ world.
1. Default Chapter

Lina Inverse, a Saiyan!

Prologue

Lina Inverse gazed upon the Dark Lord, Dark Star, silently from her position below the gateway. Calmly and firmly, she started to chant the Giga Slave "_Darkness beyond blackest pitch...deeper than the deepest night...King of Darkness whom shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee and swear myself to thee! Let the fools that stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess **GIGA SLAVE**_!" Suddenly, two figures emerged from the gateway disrupting the spell. Unforeseen by those present, there was an intense blast that engulfed Lina Inverse.

At Kame's Lookout, Goku and Gohan were being informed of the Cell Games to take place in ten days. Then, a brilliant white light appeared blinding everyone present. When everybody could finally see, they saw a petite red-headed girl sprawled unconscious on the floor.


	2. Lina Inverse, a Saiyan! Chapter 1

Lina Inverse, a Saiyan!

  
  


Chapter 1

Goku approached the stranger cautiously. Standing before her, he watched her breathe quietly still unconscious. He slowly bent to pick her up and felt a furry appendage sticking out from her lower back. Shocked, he stared at the girl in amazement and confusion written plainly upon his face. 

Meanwhile, Lina was floating in a sea of blackness tinged with a layer of gold. She was undisturbed until the Lord of Nightmares appeared before her. Awakening to Her presence, Lina was shocked to see her but was able to ask her "What happened?" The Lord of Nightmares serenely smiled and said "You called upon my power to destroy Dark Star but was interrupted. I intervened because you are needed on another world and; for this mission, I have gifted you with more power. I hope you will accept this assignment." Lina nodded her consent because who in their right minds defies the Lord of Nightmare's wishes. Smiling, the Lord of Nightmares disappeared but gave Lina these final words "Do not be shocked when you see a tail sticking out of your back. When you get there talk to a man named Goku. Also, call upon me if you need me."

Lina awoke to see Goku staring ar her curiously. Unsure how to react, she asked this strange fellow "Could you put me down?" Goku smiled and released her. After adjusting her clothing, she noticed her tail and blinked rapidly trying very hard not to scream. She was startled from her thoughts when Vegeta said "Who are you, girl?" in a menacing tone. Ignoring his tone, she calmly replied "My name is Lina Inverse and I need to see someone named Goku." Everybody but Vegeta looked towards Goku. Seeing the direction of their gazes, Lina said to Goku "I presume that you are he. I was sent here to help you." Looking at this short girl in amazement, Vegeta said "What can you do? You are just a little girl." Lina was surrounded in a fiery aura tne she quickly threw a fireball at him singing a few of his hairs. The Z-fighters cracked up laughing while Vegeta was about to retaliate. Goku intervened by stepping in front of Vegeta. Scowling at Goku, he walked over to the Room of Spirit and Time to continue his training. After he left, Goku told her "Be careful around him." Nodding her assent, he finally told her the situation. "Just great! Another villain out to destroy the world-how cliche!" Lina thought.

Meanwhile, Cell was curious. He sensed another powerful being, but he had not sensed this person on Earth until a few minutes ago. Interesting enough this person was around near Goku. Smirking, Cell thought "I cannot wait to meet this person" while he was building the floor for his games.

At Kame's Lookout, the others were filled with questions on where this girl was from. Lina answered their questions when she told the story of her confrontation with Dark Star. While everybody was listening to her tale, Goku was thinking of taking her in the Room of Spirit and Time with him to see what she has and hopefully she will become stronger than she is now. Making his decision, he asked Lina to train in the room with him. She accepted his proposal because she wanted to know how strong he was. Finally when all the explanations were over, Goku invited Lina over to his house to stay until the upcoming battle. Nodding her acceptance, Goku teleported them to his house startling ChiChi who was in the process of cooking dinner. She then began to yell at Goku for several minutes until she finally noticed Lina. ChiChi asked "Who is this?"


	3. Lina Inverse, a Saiyan! Chapter 2--3

# Lina Inverse, a Saiyan!

# Chapter 2: Dinner at Son house 

### Curious eyes looked upon Lina. In a confident tone, Lina introduced herself as "the beautiful sorcery genius, Lina Inverse." Before anymore conversation could take place, Goku interrupted with "When will dinner be ready?" ChiChi said tolerantly "It will be done in a few minutes." Goku with his characteristic smile leaned down to whisper in Lina's ear "Want to show me some of your magic outside?" Lina wondered why Goku was whispering, but if she only knew ChiChi better that any sort of thing close to the activity of sparring was not to be allowed that close to dinner time. Walking quietly to the forest near the home, Lina went through a repertoire of her small attacks such as a mono-volt and a flare arrow. She told Goku that she would demonstrate the bigger spells in the Room of Spirit and Time.

### Lina and Goku were unaware at that moment that Cell was observing them from the shadows. Intrigued, he looked at this short red-haired girl in fascination. The aura she was giving off was somewhat different than the others. Still gazing at Lina as she walked back to the house, he made the decision not to kill her right away. "If she proves herself strong, I will possess her" Cell thought smirking arrogantly to himself as he ran rapidly back to the arena.

### In the Son household, ChiChi and Gohan were staring in amazement at how much food Lina was consuming because it was close to the same amount as Goku and with the same table manners. After all the food was consumed with nary a crumb to be seen, Goku casually said "ChiChi, I am going back in the Room of Spirit and Time to train Lina." Gohan was looking at his mother expecting a huge outburst, but instead of long loud lecture of no you can't go she nodded her assent calmly. ChiChi replied "As long as Gohan does not go back in." A little while later, Lina went to bed. Lina was in a deep sleep when a person appeared to her in her dreams. The image of a person was slowly taking shape. It became clear when Lina saw this strange creature. Lina inquired "Who are you?" in a confident tone not the least bit afraid. The creature waited a few suspense-filled seconds then replied "I am Cell." while gazing upon her with an expression that made Lina uneasy. "Why are you here?" Lina said. "You will find out at the games" Cell said as he slowly disappeared. Lina woke up slightly gasping for breathe. Deep in her thoughts, she shivered with foreboding because of that look in that things eyes. It took her a while to go back to sleep.

### After a large breakfast, Goku teleported them to the lookout. Piccolo and Trunks were there meditating quietly until Goku and Lina appeared. Trunks was burning with curiosity because he did not get to question Lina on where she was from. He approached her and asked "Where are you from?" Since it would be a few more hours until Vegeta got out of the chamber, she told them about her dimension. An hour later Trunks was staring at this girl in amazement at her life story. This petite red-haired sorceress had killed three major demons that lived in her world. He really wished he could meet her friends that she described especially the chimera, Zelgadis. Goku was looking at the girl with relief because she might be the one to save us if we cannot beat Cell on our own. Their thoughts were interrupted when Vegeta emerged from the room.

## Chapter 3 Goku and Lina in the Room of Spirit and Time: A Few Months of Training and an Unexpected Visitor

### Goku and Lina entered the room. Lina was gazing upon the whiteness and was somewhat reminded of the area where she was fighting Valgaav except this place was more intimidating. Shaking off these thoughts, she approached Goku at the edge of the house they were going to be living in for a year. As she went down the steps, she collapsed with a groan because of the intense gravity and atmosphere. She thought silently to herself "This is going to be a long, long year."

### After a few months, she was able to train in the room with little trouble. Goku approached her with a request to demonstrate her major spells. Quietly, Lina gathered her energy to prepare the spells. With a firm and confident voice, she began to chant the words "Darkness beyond twilight...Crimson beyond blood that flows...Buried in the stream of time...Is where your power grows...I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand...Against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. DRAGON SLAVE!" She released the energy from her hands, then, unexpectedly someone appeared before her. The person jumped out of the way in time. Lina recognized the individual with some exasperation. Lina grabbed the person and said "Xellos, you fruitcake, what are you doing here?" while she had him in a headlock. Goku watched the action curiously. He was about to interrupt and intervene when Lina noticed something in Xellos's cloak. Grabbing it quickly, she yelled "Xellos, what are you doing with the Sword of Light?" He was about to say his trademark line but instead replied "The Lord of Nightmares wanted me to give this to you and by the way, I will be staying here with you." Lina fell over in shock because he actually gave a straight answer while Xellos was smiling in amusement. Lina saw the smile and had an idea. Smiling innocently Lina whispered in a low voice the words "Sword of cold, dark void...free yourself from the heavens' bonds! Become one with my power, one with my body...And let us walk the path of destruction together! Power that can smash even the souls of the Gods! RAGNA BLADE!" Fortunately for Xellos, he shifted out of the blade's path with a smirk upon his features. Lina sighed with frustration because she missed. After training a few more hours, she went to bed thinking "with Xellos here, I hope I can stand the next few months without vaporizing him."


	4. Lina Inverse, a Saiyan!

# Lina Inverse, a Saiyan!

## Chapter 4: Xellos, Lina, and Goku in the Room of Spirit and Time

#### Goku was telling Lina how to reach the level of a Super Saiyan while Xellos observed from the sidelines. Deciding to help her in his own way, Xellos approached her and said the dangerous words "flat-chested little girl" in a very loud voice. Goku watched in amazement as she turned into a Super Saiyan and chased Xellos while swearing profusely all the while. Calming down a few hours later, Lina and Goku were eating at tremendous speeds leaving Xellos to ponder where they put it all. 

#### Over the last few months left in the chamber, Lina was practicing using the Sword of Light. She was casting a spell on the sword to enhance its power when out of the corner of eye she saw Xellos watching her. She did not have to time think about it when she sensed Goku about to attack. Temporarily forgetting about Xellos, she traded blows with Goku. Some time later Lina went to sleep.

#### In the dreamworld, Lina saw a strange creature that looked like a big bug. It was Cell. He was looking at Lina not saying a word. Seeing the expression in the creature's face, she shivered but asked "Who are you and why are you staring at me like that?" Drawing out the suspense, Cell did not reply right away. Finally, he said "My name is Cell. I will see you later, then, you will find out what I want." He vanished from the dream scape with a small smirk upon his lips. Jolted awake, Lina was covered in sweat. Disturbed, she walked out of the house to train some more.

#### The last day arrived in the chamber. Goku was doing exercises. Lina was meditating and planning her strategy for the upcoming battle. Xellos was being his usual self with his happy but eery expression on his features. The clock chimed. It was time to leave the room. Approaching the door, the three figures exited.


	5. Lina Inverse, a Saiyan!

# Lina Inverse, a Saiyan!

# Chapter 5: Goku's Battle 

##  After exiting the chamber, they flew back to Goku's house. The days seemed to fly by and also felt as if time slowed steadily. Lina and Xellos participated in Gohan's birthday celebration. They relaxed the rest of the time. Finally, the day arrived.

##  Flying to the battleground, they landed and saw a news crew that surrounded Mr. Satan's group. Looking on in disbelief at this man, they laughed silently to themselves and thought what an ego. Luckily for Mr. Satan, Cell took pity on him and did not hurt him badly as he sent Satan into the mountainside. Goku stepped on the ring. Cell and Goku stood there as they silently measured each other. With a quick move, Goku engaged Cell with a flurry of moves. The battle escalated as they rose in the air exchanging punches that the camera could not follow while the Z-fighters watched intently. They fired blasts each other steadily increasing their power until Cell started a kamehameha aimed towards Goku which if not deflected would destroy the earth. Goku deflected the wave. The battle continued. 

##  Xellos was looking at Cell from time to time while he gazed upon Lina. Lina, unaware of Xellos's gaze, watched the battle memorizing Cell's fighting technique and trying to gage his power limit. Frustration welled up in Lina, Cell was fighting but he still kept his full power hidden. Suddenly, Goku stopped fighting. Eventually, Gohan took his place while Lina watched Gohan worriedly and thinking "He is just a kid, but Goku knows what he is doing. I think."


	6. Lina Inverse, a Saiyan!

**Chapter 6** **Gohan Steps In and Then...** Lina watched somewhat calmly as Gohan started the battle. Cell and Gohan exchanged kicks and punches when suddenly Cell and Gohan stopped. Sensing something strange, Lina tensed up just waiting for something to happen. Looking around, Lina had the sensation she was being watched. Turning towards her right, she saw something standing in the distance. It was so bright that she had to shield her eyes. When her eyes came back into focus, her eyes went large. The figure in the distance was Valgaav. The others including Cell watched the figure with suspicion. Xellos watched Valgaav with interested eyes wondering how he got here without him noticing before now. Valgaav started walking purposefully towards them; in particular, walking towards Lina standing form. Waiting with a calm Lina did not feel, she watched him warily approach her. He stopped in front of her. Lina waited expectantly for him to do something while silently preparing a spell to throw at him. He stared at her for a few minutes with an expression on his face that she had never seen since she met him. It was not one of his angry, vengeful expressions but one of determination of some kind. It was undefinable. Then, he spoke three words "It is time." 


End file.
